The objective of this proposal is to establish a Protein Chemistry Core Facility in the Research Institute of The Cleveland Clinic Foundation which will provide the investigators with support in amino acid composition analysis, amino acid sequence analysis and peptide synthesis. The Protein Chemistry Core will be closely coordinated with the facilities for molecular biology being established in the newly formed Department of Molecular Biology. The general goal of these programs is to facilitate molecular-level studies in basic research. We the investigators of the Research Institute have made important contributions to biomedical sciences particularly in the areas of pharmacology, physiology and clinical research medicine. However, our progress in certain areas of research has been hampered by the lack of instrumentations for modern protein chemistry and molecular biology. The Research Institute as a whole has earlier recognized the importance of strength in such areas, and has recently acquired a protein sequencer and a DNA synthesizer. In order to complement these existing instruments and to achieve our overall goal of establishing state-of-the-art facility for protein chemistry, the support for the acquisitions of the amino acid analyzer, peptide synthesizer and peptide purification system is requested. The Research Institute has already made a major commitment toward creating a Protein Chemistry Core Facility by recruitment of expertise in this area, allotment of laboratory spaces, and allocation of institutional funds to cover the personnel costs and supply costs of the Core Facility. Implementation of the overall program will strengthen and expand our basic research. With the development of state- of-the-art facility for protein chemistry, as well as for molecular biology, the researchers at the Research Institute of The Cleveland Clinic Foundation would be able to make important contributions to biological science and medicine.